The overall goal of this project is to accelerate the rate of change in dietary fat reduction utilizing intervention modalities based on the Transtheoretical Model of Behavior Change (TTM). The specific aim of the project is to develop and test a first generation, TTM-based, individualized and ipsative, computer-generated report system for dietary fat reduction to less than or equal to 30% of energy intake. A representative sample of 400 subjects will be proactively recruited by random digit dialing for this study. The study will utilize an experimental design to test the efficacy of the reports. Subjects will be randomly assigned to an experimental or a control condition and followed for one year. Subjects in the experimental condition will receive 3 computer-generated reports. The baseline report will provide normative feedback on the four dimensions of the TTM (stage of change, processes of change, decisional balance, and self-efficacy) as well as individualized feedback on dietary fat reduction behaviors and educational materials. The 1 and 6 month reports will provide ipsative feedback on these variables. Subjects in the control group will receive one report at baseline providing individualized feedback on dietary fat reduction behaviors and educational materials. The primary outcome variable (dietary fat intake) will be assessed using the NCI/Block Food Frequency Questionnaire at baseline and 12 months. In addition, fat intake behaviors and TTM based measures will be assessed at these two points. The following hypothesis will be tested in this study: TTM based reports including dietary feedback are more effective than reports providing dietary feedback alone in accelerating the rate of dietary fat reduction over one year. This study will develop an interactive, computer-generated, report system for accelerating the rate of change in dietary fat reduction. This system has the potential to become an important component of population based intervention trials necessary to accomplish the Year 2000 Objective of dietary fat intake less than or equal to 30% of daily calories.